1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an outgoing call while phone book information is downloaded and, more particularly, to an outgoing call control method within a vehicle head unit capable of performing an outgoing call using existing phone book information while phone book information is downloaded from a Bluetooth paired device, when the outgoing call is requested during the download.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The rapid development of information technology (IT) recently has influenced the vehicle industry and various IT technologies have commonly become used within vehicles. Particularly, Bluetooth technology that allows a vehicle to connect to a communication device, such as a smartphone, has been developed.
Generally, a Bluetooth connectivity of an in-vehicle head unit is automatically enabled and, in response, the in-vehicle head unit enters a standby mode. A driver of the vehicle may then perform a pairing operation via the in-vehicle head unit and the smartphone by inputting a selection from a predetermined menu. When the pairing operation is completed, the Bluetooth connection allows the driver to have a hands-free telephone conversation while driving.
To take advantage of the Bluetooth technology, a phone book and a call history from a connected mobile device must be transmitted to the in-vehicle head unit. A user may request an outgoing call using the received phone book information or a voice recognition technology disposed within the in-vehicle head unit. The phone book information may include the phone book and the call history. However, when an outgoing call is requested while the phone book information is received from the paired mobile device (e.g., prior to being downloaded), the request is usually not completed.